


I Can't Hear Anything..

by TurquoiseWAR



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Death, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, I am genuinely sad now, Sad Ending, So much angst, also, maybe it'll be happy, might make a part two?, or sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseWAR/pseuds/TurquoiseWAR
Summary: (Captain Underpants couldn't hear anything around him. There was only ringing. With his vision now blurred, he slowly pushed himself from the pavement. Feeling a liquid trail down his face, he touched it gently and brought it to his blurred eyes. It was a shade of red.. Blood. Shaking away the gut-wrenching feeling, his eyes slowly adjusted. Upon adjusting, his heart seemed to stop in his chest. His eyes widened as he now shook. There laid his sidekicks- laying next to each other in a pool of crimson, metallic liquid..)





	I Can't Hear Anything..

**Author's Note:**

> Note, none of these characters belong to me, they all belong to Dav Pilkey. Only the story and idea belong to me. (Also, if you want me to, I can make a part two of sorts or a continuation? Please let know down in the comments or just hit that kudos button!)

     Captain Underpants couldn't hear anything around him. There was only ringing. With his vision now blurred, he slowly pushed himself from the pavement. Feeling a liquid trail down his face, he touched it gently and brought it to his blurred eyes. It was a shade of red.. _Blood_. Shaking away the gut-wrenching feeling, his eyes slowly adjusted. Upon adjusting, his heart seemed to stop in his chest. His eyes widened as he now shook. There laid his sidekicks- laying next to each other in a pool of crimson, metallic liquid..  
His black eyes became blurry once more as he stumbled towards them. Blood trailed down his face and body to the concrete floor. Cuts and wounds were scattered everywhere, oozing more of the liquid. It didn't hurt as much as it should have, but everything in his body stung. It took longer than anticipated to arrive at their sides. Hissing under his breath as he crouched down, his breath caught in his throat. Being closer now, he could see just how badly injured George and Harold were.  
     They each had wounds on their sides, crimson fluid streaming to the floor at a steady pace. Bruises could be seen under the torn fabric of their clothing, along with a few cuts. From what Captain could tell, Harold had it the worst. As the superhero flipped them onto their backs as gently as possible, it was proven true. Harold’s face was bruised and bloodied, more so than George’s. The fourth grader’s left eye was ringed with a dark-purple/black and his nose appeared to be broken. Scratches littered there as well, along with pieces of concrete. The red fluid from before streamed down his face as he barely moved. Looking towards the other adolescent, he noticed few scrapes and more cuts, along with a couple of dark bruises. His body barely moved an inch. Suddenly, he snapped out of his thoughts and reality hit him hard. _Neither of them were_ breathing, _or moving_..  
     Subsequently, his whole demeanor changed. It was no longer just sadness and guilt. Instead, it was also panic and anxiousness. Before thinking clearly, his hands went to each of their shoulders, shaking them as he nearly exclaimed, "Sidekicks?!.. George? Harold?.." When neither responded to his exclamation, the caped man murmured, "Come on, sidekicks... Don't play games with me! You know I enjoy having fun, but.. This isn't fun at all." Tears welled up in his eyes, as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Now wasn't the time to freak out. His side- friends, needed him. It wouldn't help anyone if he started panicking. Breathing shaky, he tried talking to them once more, "Please, don't do this to me. I need you- both of you! You're the best sidekicks- no, friends I could have! Y-You can't just leave!! W-What will I d-do without my b-buddies.." His voice broke towards the end of his 'speech' as his emotions seemed unavoidable.  
     It felt like he was a cup of coffee, filled too close to the brim. And now, he was overflowing. Getting caught up in the stream of boiling hot liquid that made him sob and cry in agony. It all stung. Everything was stinging and he couldn't hear anything again. Just the sound of his own pained cries in the cold, bitter air...


End file.
